


Wanheda's Woman

by ll72



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Very adult, mom daughter sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Abby is rescued by Wanheda, who wants (and gets) her reward





	1. Chapter 1

The head hit the floor with a thunk, the wooden slats reverberating for a second as the bloodied ball rolled not wanting to come to a stop until the sightless eyes were looking at Abby. The doctor thought she couldn't have felt worse than she did already, her hands tied tightly behind her back, a short pole between them to keep them pinned painfully, surrounded by laughing and hooting Grounders who'd made clear her future and those of the other captives was going to be short, and for the females, rape-filled. But seeing the waxy face of Marcus Kane, his mouth a rictus of pain and blood streaking the dead cheeks, she sobbed in terror and horror. Kane might have been a bastard, someone she hated with a passion ever since he'd sent her daughter to die, but he'd kept them alive these last few months.

Except now it seemed he hadn't. Another male was dragged forward, screaming and struggling. It was no use, except as a gesture and a small one at that as he was forced back to his knees. The Grounder raised the sword and brought it down in an arc so fast the metal blurred. Abby had time to close her eyes before it the blade hit, but she could still hear, the screams cut short, the gurgle of air, the crunch of blade and cartilage, the dull thud as the head hit the floor.

"Who's next?" asked the Grounder chief. "You?" Abby kept her eyes closed so she couldn't see, but the terrified screams of her assistant Eric told her who it was.

She didn't even know how they strayed into captor's lands. The whole place was a confused mess of clans and sub-clans and tribes and sub-tribes and gangs and bandits, all of which seemed to be in a tangle of feuds, minor-wars and rebellions, sometimes against and sometimes in defence of a mysterious commander. One of the friendly grounders had tried to explain the interlocking and unspoken rules and alliances which bound them together and tore them apart, but it had made no sense to the doctor. She wished she'd listened now, no she wished that Marcus had listened and not led them into some territory that their captors didn't want them crossing.

"Nooooo..." Eric's scream end abruptly, like a monitor shut off.

"Wanheda will rescue us..." a young Grounder woman trussed up beside Abby said.

The Arcadian thought her faith in the mystical Wanheda was touching, but misplaced. Since they'd come down Abby had been hearing tales of Wanheda from the Grounders they befriended - that Wanheda had destroyed a mountain, that she'd killed ten men with her bare hands - all at once, that she had rushed into a burning hut and carried out all three children - one of them just a babe. The woman was a legend and like all legends false - there was probably some truth, but Wanheda was probably a roving bandit who was more likely to kill children than rescue them. Abby remained silent though, both to allow the young woman her illusions and for fear that any words she'd say would attract her captors and make them decide one less prisoner for raping made no difference.

"No, no, please no, aaarrghhh..." the scream of a doomed guard pierced Abby.

But more than the horror and fear of their situation, more than not knowing what invisible and unknown line they had crossed, what gnawed at Abby was that she'd never see Clarke again. Her daughter was down here somewhere, she was sure. The official word might be they were all dead after their transistors stopped broadcasting, but Abby knew somehow that she was alive; a Mom intuits these things.

The last guard's screams were cut short and there were only the women. Abby could hear a cacophony of sobbing and it took her a moment to realise that she was part of the chorus, tears of fear and disgust dripping down her cheeks as she bawled, hoping for a miracle she knew wouldn't come. A bald headed, scar faced man dragged her painfully to her feet, his leer was lopsided, showing a half full mouth of teeth, the others just being jagged stumps. She winced and cried out in pain as the ropes and wood bit into her. He laughed, "This one's mine," he shouted into the raucous din, his words unheeded as his fellows dragged and pawed at the captives.

Tears blurred Abby vision as he ripped at her top, pulling it open and tearing the zip, "Please, no," she said pitifully, as if that would stop him.

His hands were inside her top, gripping her tits so hard it hurt and pulling back her top. There was a scream and shouting, another scream, muffled.

Abby realised at the same time as her captor that the screams were from outside the barn and it was a man's of pain not a woman's of fear. Her captor grunted something, pushing Abby back and reaching for his axe

He just drew it as the doors slammed open and silhouetted was a female figure with a drawn sword, behind her others were moving weapons ready. "Wanheda," gasped the young Grounder beside Abby.

The Arcadian knew better, "Clarke," she gasped. 

The young blonde was moving in ignoring the calls, her sword swinging down to take the arm of the nearest of the Grounders. Her followers were charging in, others that Abby recognised, Octavia, Harper, Raven and others she didn't, a young Asian woman and an older black and more. Soon the room was filled with the newcomers chopping and stabbing at the captors, a close quarters butchery, blood and entrails splattering out and around, making the floor even redder than what it had been before. 

Struggling Abby tried to free herself from her bonds whilst trying to keep an eye on Clarke in the tumult. She failed in both, falling to her knees on the floor. From the throng her planned rapist staggered, his mouth missing all its teeth, blood pouring from it. He saw her and gave a roar or a grunt or perhaps a scream, or all three as he spewed blood and teeth. He came towards her his sword up ready to strike and Abby thought at least she knew Clarke was alive as the man towered over her.

The sword pierced him deep, blood spattering out over her. Clarke pushed him forward onto the ground pulling out her sword as she did. She looked down at Abby, "Hi Mom," she said and swirled round to take the legs of another one of the men.

It was soon over. The captors became the dead and dying, the few still alive trying to stem their moans of pain as the newcomers went round smashing their heads in or driving swords deep into their hearts. A grounder in dark leather armour, one of Wanheda's knelt behind Abby, slitting open the knots and with surprising tenderness removing the wooden pole from under her arms. The doctor staggered to her feet, trying to ignore the dead around her and doing nothing, despite her oath, for the still surviving captors - they deserved to die and would do so.

She slowly walked outside into the not so fresh air. It stank of offal and death, those of their captors who'd been outside cut down as efficiently as their colleagues inside. Clarke was talking to the older black woman, from her movements giving her instructions, which the other woman was hastening to obey. Abby tottered towards them, her circulation slowly and painfully returning. Clarke saw her coming and turned to walk to meet her, casually smashing the skull of a survivor who was trying to crawl towards a sword. "Mom," she said.

"Clarke," her Mom replied, a smile coming slowly to her face as she surveyed her daughter. She was wearing a dark leather trench coat, draped over a leather corset and pants. Her long blonde hair drifting down over it and both her face and armour had smudges of blood and dirt. She looked wonderful. "Thank you, for saving us."

"It was nothing," Clarke smiled. "I didn't even know it was you, we just heard that this bunch of raiders were travelling through and as they're a bad bunch I thought we'd stop them."

"Just in time," her Mom shivered, "They were going to..." she gave a little sob, unable to complete the sentence.

Her daughter put out a hand and rested it on her Mom's naked shoulder, squeezing it, "You're safe now, we got them."

"You did," Abby nodded and slowly pulled her top back up. The zip was gone, so it wouldn't close, but at least her tits were covered and not bouncing out.

Clarke nodded, "That said we need to get moving, this is the territory of the Ice Nation and they're not going to take kindly to my intrusion, even if its to kill off raiders." She turned round and shouted, "Let's move it people, get going."

"You heard Wanheda," the black woman yelled, "Get your asses into gear."

Abby didn't think she could walk far, her legs ached from the kneeling and her head still was pounding. She knew many of the other recently released captives would feel the same. She staggered a few paces, hoping the walk wasn't far. 

Luckily it wasn't. "Get in the wagon," Harper was beside her, pushing and helping her into a cart that had been wheeled out. Abby got in, looking for Clarke, who was striding away calling out instructions as more carts were led down the track and into the farm. Horses were being brought in as well and Abby watched as her daughter climbed onto one of the four-legged demons with an easy grace. Soon the convoy was out and away, riders marshalling and protecting the wagons as they bounced over rutted tracks. Abby tried to keep her eye on Clarke but her daughter was soon lost, disappearing towards the back, shouting instructions as she rode. The wagon bumped and squeaked as it drove and despite the discomfort Abby soon found herself drifting to sleep.

She awoke with a start, suddenly aware that dusk was settling and the wagon was stopped. Through the gloom she could make out a wooden building, a small farmhouse off the road, with trees to the side, nearby horses were being tethered and fires started. The others in the wagon were standing up and slowly getting off and Abby forced her aching limbs to move so she could do the same. She was sure her sleep had been good for her, but her muscles didn't seem inclined to agree and she winced as she lowered herself.

"Steady Mom," Clarke was there smiling and taking her arm to help her.

"You must think I'm an old woman," Abby forced a joke.

"Not at all, you're too hot for that," Clarke joked back, before adding more seriously, "You've just been through a tough time." 

Abby nodded in agreement and walked a few steps, her legs becoming stronger as she moved, even if there were pins and needles stabbing at her like she was the devil's latest plaything. Her daughter let go off her arm and Abby looked around, wondering where she should go to one of the fires or not and where they were. 

Unconsciously Clarke answered her Mom's questions, showing the links were still between them no matter how long they'd been apart and the teen changed, "We're just stopping here for the night, we crossed the river an hour back which took us out of the Ice Nation's lands so we're safe. I know the farmers who live here, they're friends." She patted her Mom's arm, "You should go to the fire and get some food, as a bonus you get the bed in the farmhouse - the benefits of being Wanheda's daughter."

"Okay," her Mom nodded.

"I better check that the sentries are out and someone's feeding the horses," Clark gave a self-deprecating grin, "The perils of being Wanheda."

"Okay" said her Mom again. She watched as her daughter strode away, before turning to the fires.

There were a number of them, but Abby gravitated to the one with Raven, Harper, Octavia and a couple of their Grounder colleagues, the older black woman and a younger Asian woman. They all smiled as Abby joined them. "Soup?" asked Raven and passed it to Abby before she could reply.

They introduced her to the black woman, Indra - who as Abby suspected was Clarke's second and the other Grounder, Anya. The sounds of sex drifted from another campfire and Abby looked up from her food, slightly surprised. "What's going on?" she asked.

Harper grinned, "Some of the women we rescued are giving us their thanks."

"They'll be banging to dawn," agreed Octavia, "By the time we've finished they'll be so fucked they'll sleep in the wagons all day tomorrow."

"Though if you also want to thank us..." Anya placed a hand on Abby's wrist and grinned.

"Hands off, she's Wanheda's" Indra snapped and Anya let go. The black woman turned to Abby with an apologetic shrug, "I'm sorry, not that I blame her - killing makes you horny."

"That's alright," Abby said, "I get it."

"It's all voluntary," interjected Raven. 

"Wanheda would skin a rapist alive," Indra said.

"Literally," Octavia added.

A sexual cry sounded off in the darkness. Abby forced a smile, "I guess I'm more used to it behind closed doors, not in the open air."

"It's different than the Arc," explained Harper, "The Grounders are less prudish and they don't need to worry about pregnancy, they want more babies."

"And the good thing about the nuclear war is that the radiation killed STDs, so that's not a problem either," Raven said.

"Speaking of pussy, I am going to get some, their plenty of choice snatch around," Anya drank down her soup before addressing the others, "You lot coming?"

"Yeah" Octavia grinned and Harper and Raven nodded.

"I'll just take Abby over to the house, make sure she's okay and then I'll join," said Indra.

"Thanks, but you don't need to," said Abby.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to get lost, Wanheda's so excited to find you again I'm not sure she'd cope if you tripped and broke your neck," Indra smiled. "You want some bread as well?"

Abby hadn't realised how hungry she was, imminent death acted as an appetite suppressant and only now she was safe did she remember she hadn't eaten since they'd been captured that morning. She ate hungrily, talking to Indra to catch-up on her daughter's doings and how she'd become Wanheda.

Indra told her, about how Clarke had taken control of the 100 when they'd landed, built up alliances with some of the local grounders and before destroying the Mountain Men, the remnants of an old world Government based in a fallout shelter. It was how she'd got the name Wanheda, 'Commander of Death' and now she was carving out a small territory of her own - even if it was under the feudal leadership of the Commander. 

"And the house? Does it belong to her? Are we in her territory?"

"Not yet, though I suspect it may soon be hers, it's disputed between Glowing Valley and the Delphi clan, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Commander doesn't give it to Clarke rather than making one of the others more powerful."

"And the house? Who is it's?"

"One of Wanheda's old girl friends," Indra said. "Clarke was worried that Niylah might find herself in the middle of a warzone if Ice Nation did follow us, so when we passed this way this morning she sent her back to our capital with a couple of escorts, just in case."

"And Ice Nation aren't following us?"

"Prince Roan sent a messenger with a protest, he had to do it for form's sake, but he doesn't want her weakened, sees her as a potential ally. You finished? I'll take you to the house."

"I'm done," Abby said.

"Wanheda will be along soon," said Indra as she escorted Abby.

A couple of Grounders exited the house as they arrived, from their clothing camp followers not warriors. "We've lit a fire in the room and there's some heated water," said Indra in explanation as she pushed open the door.

The front of the building was set up as a trading post with a counter and shelves filled with objects, old and new, useful and less so, with piles of furs and leathers stacked in corners. Indra continued past them and pushed aside a draping sheet of lightly tanned leather that acted as door. She gestured to Abby, who stepped into the room. Indra followed her, pointing out the obvious, "The bed, the fire, that's the table with a wash bowl. There's some soap as well, that's a luxury - but Wanheda wanted you to have it."

"Thanks," Abby said.

"I'll let you be," said Indra.

"Yes, I'll see you in the morning."

Indra withdrew and Abby was alone. She stripped off her clothes, grateful for her warm water. She took the cloth and wiped herself clean, getting rid of all the muck and grime and death, lathering up the soap to do her hair. Finally she took the razor and shaved her pussy to it's normal baldness (it hadn't grown much since this morning but Abby always loved it to be as smooth as silk). There was a cotton nightdress on the bed and Abby got into it, before pulling back the fur covers and slipping under them. Soon she was asleep.

She was awoken by the flap of the curtain door opening. She wondered how she had been asleep; long enough that the flames were no longer blazing in the fireplace, but not so long that the embers weren't casting a warm red glow around the room. She turned slowly to see Clarke standing in the doorway, looking down at her with a loving smile, "Hi Mom."

"Hi honey," Abby started to get up, but Clarke held up a hand stopping her. Abby let herself sink back in, "Thanks again for the rescue."

"It was nothing," Clarke smiled and took off her trench-coat, hanging it over the chair. "You eaten?" She began to unbuckle her armoured corset.

"Yes," said Abby. She paused, looking at her daughter, Clarke had changed since she'd left. Not only in physique - where she turned an adolescent to adult, the gawkiness she'd displayed as a seventeen year old replaced by a lithe assurance - but in her temperament and personality. commanding and dominant. Her little girl was no longer that, but a leader and a warrior

And a woman...

The corset came off and only half to Abby's surprise there was nothing underneath. The older woman blushed slightly as her daughter made no attempt to cover herself, the conservatism of the Ark replaced by the more relaxed mores of the ground.  
The remains of the fire cast an orange tinge to her daughter's skin, but even in the dull light Abby could see the tattoos which traced around her waist and up to her boobs, swirling lines signifying that she was no longer a child. Clarke turned to her and Abby saw her tits full on, they were firm and round, displayed without shame. Her Mom blushed deeper, glad that the room's glow would hide her embarrassment. She swiftly looked down to the bed, not wanting to meet Clarke's eyes or look at her boobs. "So you're the legendary Wanheda."

"I didn't know I was legendary," Clarke laughed gently and Abby was relieved that at least the sound of that hadn't changed. "But yes, that's me."

"The tales make you sound like Robin Hood."

"They're exaggerated," Clarke said, sitting on a stool and undoing her boots. "When we came down we had to fight to survive, that meant making hard choices and as no-one else seemed willing to make them I did. It started out as just protecting ourselves, but that meant making alliances and you made them by dealing with your friend's enemies, - the mountain men first, then various bandits and rebels. Some of the Grounder's joined us as well, everyone likes a winner and soon we became so powerful the Commander was even dealing with us. She's kinda okay when you get to know her, not so scary..." The last words were said with a smile.

"You rescued us," Abby said. Her daughter had finished with the boots and was now standing up to remove her leather pants.

The blonde teen nodded, her fingers hooked under the top of the pants, "It was a band we'd be chasing for a while, they raided a village under my protection, so I couldn't let them live. I didn't know it was you and the others I was going to end up rescuing." She pulled down her pants, exposing her bald cunt (like mother like daughter, Abby briefly thought before averting her eyes again). "I'm glad it was."

"Me as well," Abby said. She looked up at her daughter again. Clarke had turned away and was looking into a wall mirror as she tied her hair back into a small pony-tail. Abby smiled, she was so lucky to have found Clarke, or more accurately been found by her; and at just the right moment.

The blonde teen turned back to her Mom, still smiling. Abby looked around for what her daughter was going to change into, but she couldn't see anything. She wondered if it was in the ramshackle cupboard or the even more battered wardrobe. She was more than a little surprised when Clarke walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to slip in. Not that she hadn't shared a bed with Clarke before, but that was when her daughter hadn't reached double-figures and she'd always been dressed. She didn't mind too much about the sharing - there was only one bed, it was big enough and it would be nice to spend some quality time with Clarke catching up. But she did think her daughter should be wearing something. She moved herself slightly away, "You should put on a nightdress."

"Why?" grinned Clarke. She followed her Mom across the bed and placed an arm lightly on the top of Abby's shoulder.

"Er..." for a moment Abby was so surprised by her daughter's response that she couldn't think of a reason. "Because it's not right," she eventually managed and it sounded a little lame.

Her daughter grinned wider, "What's not right about it? I rescued you, now I'm wanting my reward."

It suddenly clicked for Abby like a safe door lock snapping open as the final number was twirled. "You're wanting me to have sex with you?" she gasped. She wasn't totally naive, she knew that the others who were rescued would be showing their appreciation and if she'd been rescued for anyone else she almost certainly have been spreading. "For rescuing me?"

"Yes, that's the idea," Clarke replied. She squeezed her Mom's shoulder tighter and moved her knee up to push gently, but firmly between her Mom's thighs. "You've been down here long enough to know the currency if you're not strong enough."

In a world without money and with only a simple bartering system, Abby knew how things were paid. Since she'd come down she'd given more than one grounder a blow-job or let them bang her in return for something she wanted, such as food, safety or shelter. She'd even had lesbian sex few times, eating the pussy of a female warrior, who while rarer than males weren't not unknown. But that wasn't the point. "You're my daughter."

"So?" grinned Clarke, who didn't seemed phased by the words. "You think anyone cares about incest down here? They don't, fucking is everything, brother bangs sister, Dad fucks daughter, and now daughter does Mom. You're not going to be the first, Indra often rams her daughter and you think if Harper or Raven had their Moms down they wouldn't be fucking them."

"It's wrong," Abby said in a whimper.

"Not down here it's not," Clarke said much too cheerfully, "Why do you think I sent you here but to fuck you. If I hadn't you'd have been sucking and lapping any old cock and pussy to thank them for saving you, instead you just get me."

"You're my daughter," Abby said, knowing it would make no difference.

"Yes and Wanheda," the blonde replied. She was rolling Abby onto her back, not forcefully, but still firmly, like she was in control. Abby didn't resist, she couldn't; Clarke might have been her daughter, but Wanheda was a warrior leader who'd saved her and Wanheda wanted her reward. Her daughter continued pushing her onto her back, her hand reaching down to pull up the night shirt to Abby's midriff, before slipping her hand down again so that her fingers found her Mom's slit. She slid them over the crack, smiling down at the older woman, "I did save you."

"Yes," Abby said, unable to deny that simple truth. She wished she could say no, bit she was unable to. Clarke was no longer Clarke her daughter, who would obey her Mom, but Wanheda, a dominant young woman who wanted her reward and knew she was going to get it through force of personality. "You saved me."

Clarke pushed a finger forward and Abby let out a quick gasp as it went between her lips and into her cunt. Clarke smiled and wiggled it round, tickling her Mom's twat hole. She pressed her tits against Abby's, her toned stomach lying on the older woman's so that with every breath Abby could feel the vibration. It was too late to stop her, Clarke was in charge now and Abby would just do what she was told; they both knew it. Clarke smiled wider, her finger slowly exiting the tunnel. She brought it up to her face, and keeping eyes locked on her Mom so the Milf couldn't turn her gaze, open her lips and sucked the finger with a slow deliberation, smiling as she did so. Abby just lay there watching her daughter clean her pussy juice slowly from her finger.

The teen pulled it out and placed her hands either side of her Mom, her naked pussy brushed at the Milfs as she moved and Abby felt a tremor of excitement pass through. What they were about to do was something that Abby had always felt was so taboo as to be beyond consideration, but now it was about to happen she felt excited about it, being fucked by Wanheda was going to be something special. Her daughter seemed to sense her acquiescence as she smiled even wider, her cunt sliding over her Mom's sensitive hole seductively, "Am I going to get my reward?" the teen purred.

Abby paused, more for effect than because she was thinking. "Yes," she nodded, "For saving my life."

"You're so hot I'm going to enjoy this," Clarke grinned. She pushed herself up her Mom's body, her pussy lightly tracing over her Mom's stomach as the teen raised herself. She ended sitting upwards on her knees, with her twat over her Mom's face. "I bet you've eaten a lot of pussy since you arrived," the teen said, "Let's see what you've learnt."

A lot might have been an exaggeration, but certainly some. Abby reached up and took hold off her daughter's thighs, encouraging Wanheda down the remaining couple of inches onto her Milf mouth. She opened her lips and began to gently sweep at the slit, her tongue flickering at the outside lips, making them quiver softly. Clarke groaned in anticipation, leaning forward to grip at the bed-board and letting the rest of her weight lie on her Mom. The older woman's tongue swept forward again, slipping over the slit. Abby blushed as she did so, knowing what she was doing was wrong - even if the twisted morality of the radiated earth meant that incest was no longer a sin to the Grounders, both she and Clarke were from the Ark. But she didn't stop and Clarke cared nothing for the taboo of what they were doing. Instead the teen blonde ground her pussy over her Mom's mouth, "Lick it, lap my cunt, eat my pussy like the good little bottom you are."

At her words Abby licked harder, driving her tongue over the pussy and into the slit, feasting greedily on her daughter's cum. She knew she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Wanheda and her daughter was right - she deserved a reward. The tongue pushed up, washing the walls with saliva as it swept round looking for the sensitive spots. Clarke writhed again, her hands clenched at the wooden board and her cunt pressed hard on her Mom's face. "Uuurhhh, that's it, lick my cunt. MMmnnn, you've done this before I can tell you're such a good twat lapper."

"Mmmnn, yes, Wanheda, yes," Abby grunted into her daughter's pussy, "Thank you for saving my life, mmnnn let me eat this juicy cunt, mmmnnn it's lovely."

"Less talking more eating," Clarke responded, pushing her pussy down on her Mom's face and squeezing the older woman's head between her thighs.

Hastening to obey Abby resumed her tongue-lashing, the lithe muscle spearing at the hole and sweeping up and down the pink, wet walls. Clarke shuddered and groaned, her trembling body vibrating over the Milf's face. Abby lapped harder, she needed to reward her daughter, show her how grateful she was. Her tongue pounded hard and quick, sliding around the wet twat. "Uuurrhh, yes, yesss, that's so good, urrrrhhh, Mom you know how to eat cunt, urrrrrhh, urrrrhhhh, God, yes."

The Milf blushed at the words and slammed her tongue, making sure that they remained true. It wasn't the first pussy she'd eaten, down on the Ground a weak clan's women soon learned to service cock and cunt. Only a couple of weeks ago Abby had eaten the twat of a young black woman in return for the woman sharing some of her hunt. And before that she'd vigorously tongued the pussy of the leader of an Ice Nation patrol to persuade her that the encroaching on her territory was both accidental and wouldn't happen again. But she'd never done it with the enthusiasm that she lapped her daughter's. It was as if now she had started something had been unleashed, a primitive passion for Clarke's cunt, a desperate desire for the woman who was now Wanheda, the heroine of the ravaged world.

"Ooohhh, fuck, yes, yes," Wanheda gasped and groaned, her pussy smothering her Mom's mouth, her body rocking and shuddering, pushing down and vibrating over Abby's face. "Tongue it Mom, ohhh fuck, make me cum, ooohhh, urrrrhhh. This is so good."

Abby's hands were gripping her daughter's thighs, squeezing them and feeling the firm muscle beneath the skin. Her tongue swept forward, back and forth, hitting the clit, before slipping into the slit, swirling round the pink and out again in a splash of girl cum. The juice was in her mouth, a taste she'd never forget and wasn't sure she'd want to. She hadn't want to give herself to Clarke, but now she had she realised that it was what she wanted - to be Wanheda's, the bottom of a powerful and dominant warrior leader. Abby's tongue pushed up.

"AAaaarrghh, yessss, aaaarghhh, that's so good, you're the best cunt lapper ever, fucckkk Mom, you're making me cum, oooohhh fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop!" Clarke shuddered and shook as she rode Abby's face, her wet hole pressed at the Milf's mouth.

Abby pushed her head up half an inch (which was all she could manage) to thrust her tongue harder and faster. Her daughter's pleasure reverberated through her, the blonde shaking like she was at the epicentre of an earthquake, her tits bouncing and her hair swinging wildly. "Aaaarrrghh, fuck, I'm cumming, aaaarrghhh, yesssss!"

Clarke's cunt had already been leaky, the juice dribbling over the lips and down Abby's tongue as she slurped. But as Clarke shrieked she gushed, her girl cum exploding out like a geyser, the warm liquid almost drowning her Mom as it blasted all over her face and hair, blinding her and making her choke and snort as it she breathed it in and swallowed it down.

Clarke gave one last shudder and slowly pushed herself off her Mom, her skin red in the glowing embers. "That was some thank you," she grinned.

"You did save my life," said Abby. She moved onto her side to face Clarke as her daughter turned away, her perfect butts jiggling gently as she walked over to a ramshackle cupboard and opened it. After a few moments rummaging she swung round again to face her Mom, this time with an old strap-on in her hand. Abby wasn't sure if it was heirloom of the house owner or something that Clarke had got as a trophy since she'd been down here, but constant smoothed the ridges and bumps leaving it like a nine inch rod. The leather straps were newer, replaced goodness knew how many times over the years. 

Abby watched as Clarke stepped into the hoops, bending over, her tits jiggling as she pulled them up until the toy was attached over her pussy. She grinned broadly as she stepped towards her Mom, looking like she used to before she came to earth (except naked and with a toy bouncing in front of her). "Are you going to give me your cunt now?"

It was phrased as a question, though they both knew the answer. "Yes."

"Let's get this off," Clarke said, moving her Mom into a sitting position long enough to pull the nightdress over her head. That done she pushed the now naked Milf onto her back, reaching down to spread apart her thighs. Abby didn't resist, no longer caring about the taboo, only wanting to please her daughter, Wanheda and satisfy the blonde teenager's sexual cravings as any other woman who fell under the heroine's power would. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," Clarke was still beaming happily as she climbed onto her Mom, one hand gripping the toy tightly. Her mouth moved down immediately, opening over Abby's breast and sucking in the nipple. The older woman moaned gently as her daughter's teeth and tongue touched the teat, teasing and tantalising the tit. After a few seconds Clarke switched, giving the second boob the same delectable treatment she had given the first, her spare hand stroking up her Mom's stomach and rubbing gently at the skin. The one that had been holding the strap-on let go and began to tease the twat, slipping over the slit and making the lips quiver.

"Mmmnnn," Abby moaned as a warm satisfaction flowed through her, like a wave of sweet honey pumping through her veins. "MMmnnn." Clarke's mouth slipped further round the tit, sucking it in, the teen's eyes looking upward at her Mom's face and the look of happiness on it. "Ooohh, this is nice," Abby moaned again as the finger eased apart her slot, gently tickling the pink wetness within.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mom, make you Wanheda's woman," Clarke said quietly.

"Oh God, yes," Abby replied. She wanted it, needed it. To be fucked by Wanheda, her saviour, her daughter and now her lover. She quivered and gasped as the toy pushed in, pressing down her hole deeper and deeper, easing apart the damp tunnel and sliding over hidden zones of pleasure. "Enter me baby, fuck Mom's sweet cunt."

"Yes Mom," smiled the blonde as she slipped the toy down the moist hole. Her hands were palm down either side of Abby as the teen pressed up and down. Abby had expected Wanheda to be rough and dominant, fucking her hard and with a desperate danger. But Clarke was slower and more gentle, her mouth moving over Abby's tits licking and sucking the teats, before moving to the upper chest and chin. And then the Milf's mouth, kissing her passionately but gently as she pumped in and out.

Abby shuddered and shivered in pleasure, her legs moving up and crushing at her daughter's side, her hands moving over the teen's back, encouraging and stroking her. It felt so surprisingly good to have her daughter on top of her and in her, the teen's mouth moving sensually against hers as their naked tits brushed and bounced together. Clarke moved a hand to sweep through her Mom's hair, lifting her head to smile down at the older woman, "I'm so glad I found you."

Before Abby could say anything Clarke's mouth was on hers again, kissing her deeply and passionately, even as her hips rose and fell, sending her toy in and out of the Milf's excited hole. The brunette waited for the kiss to end, before smiling back up her lover, daughter and rescuer, "I do as well. For so many reasons." It wasn't just saving her that Abby was grateful for, but for being taken by Clarke as well, the Mom enjoying the deep thrust of the toy. She hugged the teen closer, her fingers digging into Clarke's back and her legs swinging up and round the younger woman's calves. Her eyes connected with Clarke's, their pupils locking like there was a magnetic wave between them. Abby's smile got wider, "Now stop making sweet love to me and fuck me good and proper."

"Okay," her daughter's smile got wider and for a second Abby thought the teen had misinterpreted as her mouth came down to seductively kiss the Milf and her humps slowed to a crawl. But then she pulled her mouth back still grinning and her hips began to move faster and faster, like pistons working up steam. The dildo pounded in hard and deep, thrusting into Abby's cunt like a pile-driver.

"OOOohhh, urrrrh, that's it Clarke, that it's, fuck my twat hard and deep. I want to be banged into next week, I want you to ram me until I scream," Abby shuddered. Her nails gripped her daughter and her legs squeezed her tight, "Oh, yes, fuck, give it me good, fuck me Wanheda."

"Mmmnn, that's it Mom, let me bang this hot hole with my big strap-on. Oh, this is so hot, you're so sexy," the teen moved faster and harder, thrusting in, "I'm not your little girl any more am I?"

"No, no you're Wanheda, fuck me, yesss, yesss, fuck me Wanheda!" Abby gasped and shuddered. She'd never had sex like it, not up on the Arc with Clarke's father, not down on the ground with her lovers, male or female, only with Clarke, her daughter. The pleasure surged round her like a river in flood, damns of pleasure breaking with every thrust, waves of ecstasy crashing through her. She pushed her head back against the bed, her hair spread out like a dark fire was burning from her scalp, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, yessss, ram me Wanheda, slam me hard, make me cum. Yesss, yessss, aaaarrghhh!"

She had thought she had orgasmed before, but it wasn't until Clarke was slamming her she realised she was wrong. She had felt pleasure, that was true and energy had surged through her before. But never had she felt a joy so intense that it blurred her sight and blew her mind, which was so powerful that she felt she could have used it to climb mountains and so exhausting that all she was able to do was scream and fall against the bedding. "AAaarrrghhh," she shrieked loudly, "aaaaaarrghhh, yesssss."

It didn't stop. Clarke didn't even pause as her Mom bucked and cried, but continued pounding, grunting and panting with exertion as she slammed the toy in deep and fast. Her body was red and sweaty, damp and warm as it pounded against Abby's. The blonde's expression was a mix of concentration and ecstasy, her mouth a rictus grin, her cheeks strained and her forehead bowed. It wasn't pretty, but Abby could have looked at it forever. Her hands gripped the teen's back harder and she cried out, "Yesss, yessss, Wanheda, give it me, fuck Mom's cunt, make me your woman."

If anything the words spurred Clarke to even greater effort, the teen thrusting and pounding so hard that the bed creaked and Abby half-feared it was going to break and they end on the floor in a tangle of wood and fur. She had a feeling if that happened Clarke would still be fucking her. She gripped the teen, her legs squashing her like she was terrified that Clarke would topple over. Clarke just grunted and rammed, slamming her strap-on all the way in, making Abby's twat spurt with pleasure. "AAAarrrghhh," the Milf screamed, "I'm cumming again, aaaaarrghhh fuck Wanheda."

"Yes, god, yes," Clarke grunted, "This is so hot." Her teenage tits banged at her Mom's. "I'm fucking you Mom, I'm filling you with my fake dick."

"Ooohhh, yes, Wanheda baby, fuck me, oooohhh, yesss, I want you to fuck me," Abby gasped. She could feel another orgasm coming, a tsunami of ecstasy. "Aaaarrrrghh," she screamed as it crashed into her, "Yesssss, aaaaarrghhh." For a few, all too brief, seconds she knew what it was like to be in a centre of a nuclear blast, all your atoms to be reduced to nothing and by a white hot heat burning you as your brain was reduced to nothingness. "AAaaaaarrghhh! AAaaaarrrghhh!"

Clarke pulled out panting and gasping for air as Abby lay on her back beside her and did the same. Every muscle felt weak and shot, every nerve ending alive and full of energy. "Wow," she managed to mutter as the glow from the fire died and the shadows on the wall weakened. The air began to cool and Clarke reached over and pulled her close into a cuddle before reaching for the blankets and throwing a fur cover over them. Abby relaxed against her daughter, safe and relaxed in the crook of the teen's arm. "Thank you," she said.

Clarke looked down, even in the rapidly approaching darkness Abby could see her smile. "For saving you?"

"For that and the best damn fucking I've ever had," Abby smiled back, her head moving just enough so that Clarke was able to kiss her without making much effort. "I know things are different down here from the Ark, but I never thought I'd enjoy being banged by my daughter so much."

"You were pretty hot yourself Mom. I didn't think you'd be into it and was steeling myself for a pretty poor lay, but once you got into it, you really got into it," Clarke said, hugging her Mom closer and making the Milf turn a delicate shade of red. "I've banged a lot of women and you were definitely as good as any of them."

"As any of them?" Abby smiled.

"As any," her daughter confirmed, "and by a lot I mean a lot. Dozens probably, more, near triple figures probably and some of them have been really bangable, so good they ought to be crowned. And you matched them."

"I'm glad," murmured Abby and hugged herself into her naked daughter. The last glow of the fire slowly faded and the darkness became complete, the dim shapes of the room's furniture barely visible. Abby snuggled happily into Clarke, she could see her cheeks and blonde hair, but even close they were hard to make out and seemed dark and colourless. The air began to cool and, even under the furs and wrapped against Clarke, Abby shivered.

Her daughter felt it, "You okay?" she asked.

"It's a little cold," Abby admitted. The Ark was always controlled and she could never get used to the ground being above or below the perfect temperature.

"I could get someone in to set a new fire," Clarke said.

"No, don't do that," Abby said. She was sure all of Wanheda's warriors and camp followers knew exactly what had happened between their leader and her Mom, but she wasn't quite ready to confirm it by having one of them come into the room.

"Well there's other ways to keep warm," Clarke said and Abby could hear the smile in her daughter's voice.

"There is," she giggled back as Clarke rolled over and on top of her again. Their lips met, their mouths opening as they connected. Tongues swept forward and in, a fake battle for control as Abby always let her daughter win. The teen's hand was down stroking at Abby's shaven slot again, the fingers drawing over it gently. In return Abby's hands were at the top of her daughter's back, stroking and massaging, her fingers trailing over the spinal column and up through the blonde's hair, breaking it out of the pigtail and letting her fingers run through it. 

The kissing was hot and passionate, the two women's bodies moulding together as Clarke lay on her Mom on explored her with hands. They went up and down Abby's waist to her tits, cupping the bosoms and squeezing them before going to stroke the older woman's cheeks and jaw as if in the darkness Clarke was trying to memorise her Mom's features and then back down again to stroke at Abby's wet hole. The Milf kissed her daughter with equal intensity, pressing her titties upwards so they pushed at Clarke's pert pair, one hand continuing to stroke and thread through her daughter's blonde locks whilst the other wrapped round the hard dick Clarke was still wearing, stroking it like it was alive.

The teen lifted her head, "Have you ever done it anally?"

It was a strange question for a daughter to ask her mother, but they were beyond that now; Wanheda and her lover and in that new guise Abby didn't want to keep secrets, "A few times, since I've been down."

"I love fucking a sexy hot ass," said Clarke. She didn't wait for her Mom's reply before planting her mouth back on the Milf's and kissing her passionately, her lips moving round and over her Mom's.

It gave Abby time to think, not that she needed long for that. She waited until Clarke raised her head again, before putting a finger on the teen's lips to stop her coming down again. She looked up, even in the darkness Clarke was ravishing, a hot, sexy teen who could have any woman she wanted. Abby smiled up, "I want you to bang me in the butt Wanheda."

Clarke smiled and gently pushed the finger away so that she could give her Mom a lingering kiss on the lips, her mouth gently opening, but not enough for it to move into make-out territory. She raised her head, still with a smile across her face, "Yes," she said.

She pushed herself of her mother, the fur blanket falling away as, without words, she guide Abby into position, shaping the older woman so she was on her hands and knees, facing the wall in the pitch darkness. Abby felt the chill and she gently shivered, hoping Clarke would realise it was temperature and not nervousness that was making her tremble. Her pussy was wet with excitement and aching with desire, even if it was the other hole that was going to be filled. Clarke was off the bed, opening a pot and scooping out an oily goo, which she was gently massaging into the plastic cock. It made Abby realise how practised her daughter was, that she would have an anal lubricant at the ready. The bed creaked slightly as Clarke got on it, "You have a marvellous ass, Mom, I am so going to enjoy it."

"Yes Wanheda baby and I'm going to love you fucking it," Abby responded, jiggling it gently for her daughter's delight.

The blonde teen grabbed the bouncing buttocks, her hands squeezing the round flesh as she pulled and played with them, slowly easing the cheeks apart and rubbing the plastic dick between the crack. Abby gave a moan of anticipation as the smooth toy slid over the closed sphincter, teasing the hole and promising pleasure to come. Clarke didn't seem in a hurry, her cock massaging back and forth in the gap between the cheeks as she squashed the two round mounds, pressing her fingers in firmly. "MMMmnnn Mom, this really is an ass to die for," she said.

"It's yours Wanheda, pound it open," Abby moaned, shuddering in anticipation. 

"I am going to fuck it so hard," Clarke replied as she pushed the tip at the rosebud. Abby grunted and groaned, rocking herself back to help her daughter enter her anally. The tip broke the seal and pushed into the tunnel, the shaft following it in. 

"Uuurhhh," Abby groaned in gratification. The large toy was stretching her, but the gooey lube was helping and if it was sore, it was more a small ache that would soon go away than piercing uncontrollable pain. And she knew that soon pleasure would follow. Her daughter continued to guide the toy in, pushing it deeper and deeper into the anal tunnel. Abby shuddered and groaned, arching her spine and easing her ass back onto the strap-on. 

As it went in further Clarke let go off the toy and gripped her Mom's waist, using her as balance. "That's it, take my strap-on," she grinned, "All the way up your butt. This is so hot. This ass is so much tighter than I expected."

"Oh yes, baby, I want your dick, I want it all in me, ramming me, opening me, pleasuring me," Abby grunted and pushed back. Soon she could feel the slap of her daughter's thighs as the teen slammed the toy all the way in. The older brunette moaned in pleasure, "Yes, Wanheda, that's it, fuck Mom's ass deep."

"Okay," grunted Clarke and slammed some more. The dildo powered down, stretching the walls and stimulating nerves Abby scarcely new existed. Her daughter's hand began to gently spank at her ass, making the cheeks wobble even more and reddening them in the darkness. "Take it," grunted Clarke, "Take my big dildo. Mmmnnn yes, that's right, take this strap-on all the way in your butt."

"OOoohhh, urrrhhh, fuck me Clarke, ohhhh this is so good, I need this cock," Abby groaned, her hands gripping the bed and her back arching as the pleasure tore her. She was dimly aware her hole was aching, but it didn't matter - the soreness dwarfed by the sexual joy that was flooding her. With Clarke, Wanheda, behind her and in her, Abby felt that her life was complete. Up until then she had existed, now she was alive, with a woman who was strong and commanding, a heroine to be looked up to and submitted to. That it was her daughter made no difference. "Uuurrrhh, yes, more, I want it all. Ram my ass open, bang me so hard I faint."

"Warm enough now?" grunted Clarke.

Despite the coolness in the air Abby was. The dildo's friction and the heat of her daughter's body as she pounded against her were better than any radiators, the older woman's temperature beginning to go upwards so that she could feel prickles of sweat forming in the cradle of her back. "Yesss, aarrrghhh, yesss, give it me, aaaaarrghhh fuck! my ass!!"

'Slap' 'Slap' Clarke's palm skittered across her Mom's ass again, like she was spurring on a horse in a race. The Milf rocked harder, thrusting herself back against her pounding daughter and really feeling the pound of the strap-on in her ass. Her pussy leaked cum, dripping onto the bed like she was raining. She couldn't think of a time when she'd been banged so good, Clarke wasn't just an expert she was a Goddess of sex, as heroic in her fucking as she was in rescuing Milfs in distress. Abby raised her head and howled at the wall, "Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrrggghhh."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Clarke panted behind her, hammering the hole with all her power; pounding, slamming, ramming deep and fast.

"Aaaarrrrghh, aaaarrrggghhh," the orgasm hit Abby like a train, every bit as powerful as earlier. "Aaaarrrrghhh, yessss."

Her daughter's palm spanked across her ass again, stinging slightly but encouraging Abby on. She bounced and rocked, keeping pace with the blonde teen. Pleasure burnt her body, flames crackling on her skin. "AAaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaaaarrghhh!" she screamed again.

Clarke didn't stop. She was the most powerful fuck that Abby had ever had, each thrust stretching the asshole and going in deep, leaving the tunnel walls zinging with ecstatic pleasure. Abby loved it, she was in heaven, wanting nothing more than to be butt-banged for eternity by her daughter, Wanheda. The name was supposed to mean 'Commander of Death', but Abby was sure it was a mistranslation and it meant 'Commander of orgasms'. The Milf shrieked as another hit her, almost surprised that her brain hadn't blown through her scalp, "AAAarrrrghhh, fuccck, yessss."

Clarke's hands gripped her Mom's waist as she pounded in, leaning forward so her naked chest was pressed against her Mom. The Milf could hear Wanheda's pants in her ear, exhales of exertion as the teen thrust as hard and fast as she could. Abby shuddered and shook, her head moving backwards so that she could rub her cheek on the teen's. Clarke reached down and below grabbing the older woman's titties and squeezing them as if were a squeaky toy. "Uuuhhh, uuuhhh, uhhhhh," she grunted, never slowing.

"Aaaarrrghh, yes, fuck my ass, aaaaargghhh," Abby screamed in delight as another orgasm tore into her, leaving every muscle afire and every nerve burning. The pleasure was intense, more than anything she had felt and Abby knew that she'd be Wanheda's forever and ever (or as long as her daughter wanted her, which hopefully came to the same thing). "Aaaarrrghhh," she screamed once more, "I'm cumming." The orgasm topped them all.

Clarke pulled out, collapsing onto the bed. For a moment Abby remained in position, sensing her ass slowly closing to a more realistic size. She fell down and rolled over so that she was cuddled against Clarke. The teen pulled the blanket over them both. Abby could see her shape in the darkness, the terrible beauty off Wanheda overwhelming her and then she saw her daughter as her lover and happiness reigned within her. "Thank you for the rescue," she murmured and nuzzled herself into the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a greyness in the room when Abby opened her eyes; another difference from the Ark where it was either light or dark and never in between. The sounds were different as well; the caw of a crow, the whish of the wind and the creak of wood were a stranger wake-up than the hum and whirr of the automated air-condition and the light clangs and almost silent cracks from ancient metal. The biggest change from the Ark was, however, that instead of sleeping silently in her own room Clarke was lying next to Abby, the older woman snuggled against her. "Morning," the teen said as her Mom eyes opened and looked at her.

"Morning," said Abby and snuggled herself tighter against Wanheda. She look upwards into her daughter's so pretty face and smiled, "Did I thank you for saving me?"

"You did, more than adequately," Clarke smiled back and turned her own head downwards so that she could lightly and gently kiss her Mom's lips. The Milf felt herself somersault with happiness, not just that she had finally found Clarke, but that Clarke was Wanheda and Wanheda had made her hers. She opened her mouth and returned the kiss, Clarke's hand reaching over her tit and squeezing it sexually.

The curtain was thrown back and Abby immediately pulled up the covers and broke from the kiss. Her daughter reacted differently, sitting up so that her topless boobs swung out as she nodded to Indra, "What's the weather like?"

"Misty," the black woman said, "But it looks like it'll clear soon."

"We should make a move, we've a long way to travel," Wanheda swung her legs out and got out of the bed. She was still wearing the strap-on, but naked apart from that and she bent down to remove it, before turning to Indra. The black woman seemed just as interested in Abby as Wanheda, casting quick glances at her as the brunette pulled up the fur to her throat. Clarke ran a hand through her hair before reaching for her leather pants. "Get the carts ready, we won't bother with breakfast."

"Yes," Indra nodded and gave Abby a quick once-over, a smile across her face. "Looks like you had fun."

"We did," Clarke smiled and cast a quick look at her Mom. Abby smiled nervously and nodded, she still wasn't used to the mores of the ground and how Indra would just come into the room where she and Clarke were naked. The black woman didn't seem to be phased as she continued talking to Clarke for a few more minutes about the line of march and routes, agreeing who would scout and where they'd rendezvous, before leaving to put it all in motion.

Clarke turned back to her Mom and pulled down the covers, exposing the older woman's nudity. "Up you get," she smiled teasingly.

Abby did so, shivering in the cool morning air. Clarke didn't seem to notice, acclimatised to the climate. She took longer to get dressed than her Mom, allowing Abby to admire the teenage body as she did so, firm and toned, her titties moulded to perfection and her pussy shaven and delectable, warrior tattoos up her side and crawling round her tits. She wasn't Abby's little girl any longer; better, she was Abby's lover.

Clarke slipped on her leather overcoat, looking so stunning and sexy that if Abby had any reservations they'd have vanished in a heartbeat - she didn't have any so the pittering in her chest was just desire for her daughter. The teen walked over to the curtain, brushing it aside and turning to her Mom. "Come," she said with just the right mix of command and affection.

Abby nodded and followed her daughter obediently through the front room and outside. There was a mist, something Abby could never get used to; it left the world blurry, almost like she was seeing it through teared filled eyes, sounds both muffled and echoing, making it hard to place space or distance. Her daughter seemed less effected by it, immediately walking towards a set of shapes which as they got closer began to define themselves as horses and riders. More shapes seemed to come forward the nearer they came, emerging out of the greyness like driftwood coming ashore on the lake. Guards and camp followers, the rescued and their rescuers, Grounders, Arkers, the remnant of The 100. They all seemed to be looking at her and knowing what she'd done last night with her daughter. Abby might not regret it, but she still blushed at the breaking of the taboo.

"Mom, sexy," Clarke didn't seem at all abashed, stopping a few feet from where Indra and Octavia sat on horses next to the cart. She followed her words with a light tap of her Mom's butt with her hand and kiss too slow too satisfy, but too long to be brushed off to the on-lookers as chaste mother-daughter peck. "You should ride in the cart." Abby nodded and let Clarke help her up, the teen giving her butt an squeeze as she did. "You shouldn't have any trouble, but if anyone hits on you, tell them you're my woman. Octavia and Indra will escort you."

"Where will you be?" asked her Mom.

"I'm going to just wait here with some men for a few hours, just to check Prince Roan keeps his word," the teen smiled, "I'll be fine," she added reassuringly.

Abby nodded, a knot of anxiety in her stomach, but just looking at Clarke gave her confidence - the blonde was Wanheda, surely Prince Roan knew that - death came to everyone you didn't need to go seeking its commander. The driver on the cart cracked a whip and the vehicle began to move slowly forward. Abby looked out the back until her daughter was swallowed up by the mist.

*

According to Indra they made good time during the day. The fogs certainly vanished as the black warrior had predicted and the column moved pacefully along the tracks and half-rotted roads without delays or diversions. It was some time before dark that they stopped, pulling off the track to rest in a soft meadow. Abby was aching, mainly from the journey, though her acrobatics last night hardly helped. Indra was off her horse, giving out orders to the camp followers - the recently rescued survivors being recruited to join them as well. Abby groaned slightly and went to pick up some sticks for a fire. "Abby," Indra called after her, "Take a seat."

"You don't want me to help?" Abby asked.

The warrior shook her head, "You should sit; you're Wanheda's woman, not a servant."

Abby did so, seating herself carefully on a log. It turned out, not only was she not a servant, she was there to be served, young women coming over to bring her food and wine, and to ensure she was topped up and given second servings. A place was found for her next to the fire, a thick fur blanket laid on the ground and another one laid on top of it, whilst most of the marchers had but one thin one to wrap round and shiver. 

Abby found it lonely sitting there, none of the servants or soldiers would talk to her, even those who had once been in the Ark. Octavia and Indra passed a few words, but they were both too busy in making sure the camp was set up and defendable; once it was they both vanished with a couple of the serving girls into the night. Soon it began to grow dark, the dusk gently settling in a way it never did in space, a few fires continuing to burn, casting orange glows across the site. With nothing to do Abby slipped into the bed that had been made to her, getting under the covers and removing her clothes, until she was naked. She didn't know where Clarke was and she missed her. Thinking about Wanheda she closed her eyes and drifted into a half-sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she dozed, but suddenly she was awoken by a hand reaching down and gripping her shoulder. Her eyes opened immediately, on the ground slow wakers might not wake at all, and just as quickly relaxed. Crouching beside her was Clarke, the blonde smiled, "Sorry did I scare you? I wasn't sure if you were asleep."

"No," lied Abby. Now Clarke was here she felt content and relaxed, smiling up her daughter.

The teen smiled back and began to undo her jacket, "You look nice and snuggly, I'll join you."

Abby nodded, she had expected, or perhaps hoped, that her daughter would join her; the thought of them spooning under the stars was romantic, the fact they were in the middle of a camp less so. Clarke's jacket was folded on the floor and she began to unbuckle her leather chest plate. Abby sat up, not enough that the bedding fell from her naked tits, but enough so that she could see further into the night. The fire next to them was almost out, a few embers still glowing with enough light to see there were half a dozen other beds lying within easy earshot - in one of them she could see Harper sliding in with a young redhead who'd been serving food earlier. Abby blushed as she realised she was looking at them. She raised her head to look at Clarke again, who was now topless and sitting on a log, pulling at her boots. "Did Prince Roan follow you?"

"He did," Clarke smiled, "Just to make sure I was leaving he said. I don't think he fully trusts me." She placed the boots upright and stood to remove her leather pants, dragging them down. Even in the darkness Abby could see the baldness of her daughter's snatch and she almost salivated with lust. The blonde grinned back, "He's turned back at the river though, he's not following us now."

"Good," said Abby, who was sure Wanheda had everything fully under control. She pulled back the covers for Clarke to slip in with her, but the teen wasn't quiet ready opening her backpack and pulling out a strap-on. Abby's mouth fell open in shock as her daughter began to pull it up her thighs, tightening the belts round them. "We're in public."

Clarke grinned, recognising her Mom's discomfort, but not giving into it. "Yes, I don't mind. People fuck, its natural and it's not like the Ark where there's rooms with lockable doors."

"I know, but it embarrassing," blushed Abby.

"I'm not embarrassed about banging my woman," grinned Clarke, "Everyone knew we did it last night and the only difference with tonight is they'll hear you as well." She glanced over to where Harper was starting to move over a giggling servant and smiled, "And its not like you won't have competition."

"I... I'm not sure," said Abby still blushing.

"Just do it, you'll be fine," said Clarke still smiling, but with a small edge in her tone, like she was the Mom and Abby the naughty child. 

Abby nodded, giving in. She was Wanheda's woman and whilst she couldn't say she liked having sex where everyone could hear and see what was happening under the blankets, she wasn't going to go against Wanheda. Anyone, it might be embarrassing, but if last night was anything to go by, it would also be orgasmic. "Yes," she said and pulled further at the blankets, further opening them to her daughter.

Again her daughter didn't come. Instead Wanheda grinned broadly and said, "You're right about their being plenty of people around and as its late I don't want us to be keeping them awake with your squeals, so it'll have to be a quickie. Turn onto your front and I'll pound your ass, that's the quickest way to a woman's heart." The teen's smile was entrancing and though it wasn't how Abby would have planned it she was happy to go along with what her daughter said. She turned over as she was told and this time Clarke slipped in under the blankets, murmuring, "You've such a hot butt," as she pulled the blankets over them.

"Glad you like it," said Abby straightening herself as Clarke moved on top of her. 

She could feel the teen's pert tits brushing over her back and the draw on the plastic prick across her thigh before Clarke grabbed it and pushed herself further up her Mom. "Spread your cheeks for me," Clarke said quietly into her Mom's ear, less concerned about letting people know what was happening and more that she didn't disturb those trying to get to sleep.

Abby moved her hands onto her back and down, feeling her wrists rubbing at her daughter's slender waist as she did. As soon as she got to her buttocks she gripped them and eased them apart, giving easy access to her sphincter. Almost immediately she felt the head of her daughter's dildo rubbing at the rosebud, the teen making sure it was properly lined up before pushing it in. Despite herself Abby couldn't help but let out a loud moan and she could hear Clarke's small laugh that the one who wanted the most to keep it secret was making the most noise. It was hard to keep silent when the toy was being shoved into her ass-hole, stretching the tube and making the nerves tingle with delight. "Oooohhh," she moaned again as the cock went deeper, "Oooohhh."

"Yes, mmmnn, yes this ass is so hot," Clarke's mouth was next to her Mom's ear, murmuring so quietly only the Milf could hear. The teen's hips rose and fell, each time they came down the dildo drove a little deeper into the hole and Abby's body tingled a bit more. Up and down Clarke went, not hurrying, but not going too slow either, just pounding and thrusting, sending the dick in to her Mom's anal passageway.

"Oooohhh, oooohhh," Abby groaned, louder than she wanted to, her hands reached and gripped the grass in front of the blanket, her fingers pressing into the soft earth. Clarke was coming deeper now, thrusting in and stretching the hole, the fake balls of the plastic toy bouncing at Abby's ass as her daughter gave her the full length. The Milf moaned and shuddered, it was still embarrassing to be doing it in public, but it had its compensations. She gave another cry, louder and an owl hooted in return. Clarke grunted and slammed down.

"Oooohh, yessss, ohhh," Abby shuddered and moaned loudly, before biting down on her lip to stifle the noise. She could hear movements under the nearest blankets, evidence their denizens were awake. From the other side of the fire she heard quieter, but less stifled moans, as Harper banged the woman she'd taken into her bedding for the night; Abby hoped listeners were concentrating on them. 

But Clarke didn't see to care, pounding down hard and grunting loudly, "Yes, fuck, yes." Her body smacked at Abby's and if the fur covering muffled the sounds of the strikes the way they were bouncing up and down left no doubt what was happening underneath. "Your ass is so tight," the blonde called out, oblivious to what anyone listening might think, or perhaps she didn't think it mattered what they thought, and that her Mom's ass was more important. In any case she continued to pound, panting out her passion, "Fuck, fuck, yes, so fucking bangable, mmmmnn, I could ram this butthole all night."

Abby wished her daughter could as well. It might not be where she'd have chosen, but she was quickly learning to appreciate what a top lover her daughter was, the teen might be Commander of Death, but she was also Commander of Fucking. Abby bit her lips harder, desperate to stop her squeals reverberating round the camp site even as Clarke slammed in and out, not having the reservations of her Mom around doing it in public. The blonde grunted and panted, saying in much more than a whisper, "Your ass is so fucking good. Tell me how you love having your ass pounded."

Abby thought the question was rhetorical so kept her mouth shut, clamping her lips together as hard as she could. Clarke hammered harder, "Come on, tell me how you love having this butt stretched by me."

Again Abby was silent. Clarke paused for a second, leaning forward to murmur in her Mom's ear, "I'm not joking. When I ask you tell me." There was a sterness in her voice which both terrified Abby and turned her on. Clarke quickly rose and slammed in again, "Tell me about your ass," she ordered.

"Yes, baby I love you filling my butt," this time Abby scrambled to obey, "I love the way you're gaping it with that big toy. Arrrrgghh, yessss, it's what was my ass was designed for."

"Louder," grunted her dominant daughter, "Scream for the camp,"

Abby's cheeks reddened, but she didn't think of disobeying; she was Wanheda's woman and she did what her lover wanted. "AAArrghhh, yessss, yessss," she screamed louder, "Ram my asshole open, I love it, aaaaarrggghhh, you make me cum so hard Wanheda."

"That's it," grunted her daughter and pounded harder and faster

Her thrust got even more powerful as Abby screamed and squealed louder, her yells clearly audible through the camp and beyond, so that even the racoons and owls and deer wandering the night woods would be listening. "AAAaarrrghhh," screamed the older woman, "Aaaarrrghhh, fuck yesss, I love your dick in my ass Wanheda, ram it even harder." 

The orgasms swept through her like another nuclear armageddon, so powerful that her brain fried and her blood boiled. "AAaaarrrghhh, yesssss," she shrieked again, so loudly that her throat hurt, "AAAArrrrghhh..." There was nothing else she could say.

There was a pop as Clarke pulled out, collapsing beside her Mom. Abby crawled and spooned into her lover and protector, smiling blissfully as she rested her head against her daughter's crook - it was where she belonged.


End file.
